Hunters — Especial de Fim de Ano (Hunters 1,5)
by scararmst
Summary: Nenhum dos caçadores tinha imaginado todos os acontecimentos que mudariam o mundo no decorrer de 1818 quando, no fim de 1817, se retiraram para suas festividades de fim de ano. Um conto simples e doce sobre o fim de 1817 para nossos personagens preferidos da Europa do século 19. Spin-off de Hunters


_**Castanhas assando em um fogo aberto**_

_**O Boneco de neve beliscando seu nariz**_

_**Canções natalinas sendo cantada por um coro**_

_**E as pessoas vestidas como esquimós**_

_**Todo mundo sabe que um peru e alguns visgos**_

_**Ajudar a tornar a temporada brilhante**_

_**Crianças pequenas com os olhos todos iluminados**_

_**Irão achar difícil dormir esta noite**_

_**Eles sabem que o Papai Noel está a caminho**_

_**Ele carregou muitos brinquedos e guloseimas em seu trenó**_

_**E a criança de cada mãe vai espiar**_

_**Para ver se as renas realmente sabem voar**_

_**E por isso estou oferecendo esta simples frase**_

_**Para crianças de 1 a 92**_

_**Embora tenha sido dito muitas vezes,**_

_**De muitas maneiras: "Feliz Natal para você"**_

_**The Christmas Song — Pentatonix**_

_**Roma, Itália**_

_**24 de Dezembro de 1817**_

**H** avia algo de muito mágico no clima de natal. Cesca não sabia se era a neve, as decorações, o frio ou tudo isso junto, mas quando ela terminou o último relatório já estava quase conseguindo sentir o cheiro de peru assado à distância. Ela colocou a caneta de lado, olhando para Lorenzo, à sua frente, que terminava de reler o que Cesca tinha escrito antes. Juntando o relatório que ele lia com o que ela tinha acabado de escrever, estaria tudo acertado e eles poderiam sair.

— Tudo certo. Vou entregar lá na sala. Não deve ter mais ninguém pra ler, mas eles pegam quando voltarem do natal. Pode ir guardando os livros? Te encontro na saída.

— Combinado.

E enquanto Lorenzo pegou os relatórios e foi se enfiar na misteriosa sala no fundo da biblioteca onde só ele de todo o clã podia entrar, Cesca juntou os últimos livros e foi os guardar nas estantes.

Enquanto via Lorenzo caminhando na sua frente, ela percebeu que não era só o frio, as decorações ou a neve. Era a família. Tudo bem, alguns de seus familiares conseguiam ser bem inconvenientes às vezes, tanto com ela por ainda estar solteira e se dedicar ao clã, quanto com seus pais por autorizarem isso, mas especialmente com Lorenzo, como se fosse responsabilidade dele vetar sua presença lá. Ou de outras pessoas ainda mais inadequadas, como Bianca Sartori, por exemplo.

O Natal nunca era uma época fácil para ele. Ela sabia disso. Cesca conseguia escapar de problemas com sorrisinhos e meias respostas, mas apenas porque, no fim das contas, consideravam Lorenzo culpado por qualquer coisa que desse minimamente errado com ela.

Cesca guardou um último livro e começou a fazer o caminho em direção à entrada. Ela ajeitou seu casaco de frio, as luvas e estava com o chapéu nas mãos quando, olhando para o fundo do corredor entre duas estantes, viu a beirada de um vestido lilás passando por trás de uma estante.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Achava que a biblioteca já estava vazia, com exceção dela e de Lorenzo. Todos tinham saído para ir para suas comemorações natalinas. A caçadora andou a passos rápidos atrás de onde tinha visto a movimentação, e não foi surpresa descobrir Pietra da Vinci e Bianca Sartori sentadas num divã com um enorme pão de frutas em uma sacola de compras.

Francesca sentiu um embrulho na boca do estômago. Pietra não tinha família viva, e Bianca não falava muito mas era de conhecimento geral que ela mentia o sobrenome por algum motivo, mesmo que não tivesse revelado o verdadeiro. Não era incomum caçadores não terem família em Roma e passarem o natal na casa de amigos, até porque muitos viajavam de outras partes do país ou até de outros países para trabalhar ali. De certa forma, porém, Francesca não esperava que as duas fossem ser deixadas ali quando chegaram, mas tinha acontecido. Ano após ano. E agora, mais uma vez.

— Não.

Cesca olhou para trás, um pouco sobressaltada. Lorenzo estava a encarando com um olhar implorativo, e ela sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando, ainda mais levando o natal do ano anterior em conta.

— Elas vão ficar aqui sozinhas com um pão de frutas, não é justo! É natal, Enzo! De que adianta a gente juntar a família e fazer um grande jantar sabendo que deixamos as duas numa biblioteca fria, sozinhas, enquanto a gente senta numa mesa enorme e…

— Céus, Francesca, eu sei disso! Mas…

Ela abaixou o rosto. A última coisa que queria era arrumar problemas para Lorenzo e ela sabia que era isso que ia acontecer. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não se sentiria bem tendo tanto no natal sabendo que deixara as duas para trás com quase nada.

— Desculpe. Eu não quero te causar problemas Enzo, é só que…

— Eu sei. — Ele suspirou. — Tudo bem, eu me viro.

Cesca abriu um sorriso e abraçou Lorenzo. Ele demorou um pouco para retribuir, em surpresa, mas a abraçou suavemente e por alguns segundos.

Então, ela seguiu o primo até as caçadoras, e viu na expressão de Bianca e Pietra ao vê-los se aproximando que já sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

— Ah, não — Bianca comentou. — Esse ano não, senhor da Vinci, não queremos causar problemas…

— Não é problema algum. A casa é minha, eu levo quem eu quiser pra lá. E eu prefiro muito mais levar vocês do que metade da minha família.

Cesca estava um bocado inquieta. No ano anterior, a presença de Bianca e Pietra no natal tinha gerado alguns momentos… desconfortáveis, mas não por culpa delas. Era de se esperar que elas fossem pensar duas vezes antes de decidir ir de novo.

— Teremos torta de framboesa esse ano — Cesca comentou. — Eu ainda tenho alguns vestidos sobrando, então…

Como a caçadora tinha imaginado, isso foi o bastante para fazer Pietra se levantar. Bianca ainda parecia um pouco contrariada, mas mesmo ela foi obrigada a dar o braço a torcer. Em alguns minutos, os quatro estavam em uma carruagem a caminho da não tão pequena casa da família da Vinci nos arredores de Roma.

O caminho foi feito, em sua maioria, com Lorenzo e Cesca trocando algumas palavras e a garota tentando incluir as outras duas na conversa. Pietra não era tão difícil de trazer para a interação, mas Bianca claramente preferia ficar em silêncio admirando a cidade pela janela da carruagem. Como o silêncio também era o estado de conforto para Lorenzo, eventualmente ele se juntou a ela nisso, e Pietra e Francesca começaram a trocar informações sobre suas últimas descobertas históricas.

Pietra parecia particularmente interessada em alguns aspectos polêmicos e talvez secretos da vida de Leonardo da Vinci, e embora a própria Francesca estivesse ciente das teorias que cercavam a vida amorosa dele, não se sentia tão confortável em discutir o assunto com Lorenzo do lado. Não quando havia tanto sobre o primo que permanecia uma incógnita pra ela.

A carruagem enfim parou em frente a uma mansão de dois andares com um jardim enorme na frente. A entrada estava enfeitada com várias luminárias e a uma distância considerável o ruído de festa já se fez ouvir. Francesca percebeu que tanto Pietra quanto Bianca deram uma conferida mesmo que discreta no que estavam vestindo. Embora não achasse que nenhuma das duas fosse ligar para isso em condições normais, conseguia entender o apelo de entrar em uma casa daquele tamanho e de se sentir julgada caso estivesse diferente dos outros. Lorenzo vinha mesmo de uma família abastada demais, e a casa dele era tão grande que chegava a ser quase isolador.

Ele desceu da carruagem primeiro, oferecendo a mão para ajudar as mulheres a saírem atrás de si. Então o quarteto atravessou o jardim. Bianca um pouco receosa, Pietra bastante indiferente, e os primos nervosos mas confiantes de que tinham feito a coisa certa.

Quando entraram na casa, a mesa da ceia já estava posta. Cesca olhou para Lorenzo, que parecia um pouco aflito, e então para as garotas atrás de si. Nesse meio tempo o ruído de conversa na mesa parou e foi substituído por acenos e cumprimentos para recém chegados.

— Olá! Feliz Natal! — Cesca cumprimentou.

Ela acenou para uma das criadas, indicando as recém-chegadas que se detiveram a apenas desejar um feliz natal à família de Cesca, e duas cadeiras com mais dois pratos foram colocadas ao lado dos lugares reservados para Lorenzo e Francesca.

Dali, o jantar pareceu que seguiria em paz. Embora Lorenzo e Francesca estivessem um pouco nervosos, Bianca se comportava à mesa como uma verdadeira dama, e mesmo Pietra estava fazendo algum esforço para não estragar tudo, mesmo que falar de boca cheia ainda fosse algo que, ocasionalmente, ela fizesse sem pensar. Ao passo em que a sobremesa chegou na mesa, Pietra tinha engajado em conversa com uma das irmãs mais velhas de Lorenzo sobre algumas descobertas histórias, Bianca falava com a mãe dele sobre um de seus últimos trabalhos e os primos dividiam a atenção entre vários de seus familiares.

Realmente, tudo parecia que ia ficar bem. Até que a sobremesa também acabou, restando apenas o vinho na mesa. Várias taças depois, o problema chamado "Tio Giacomo" resolveu falar alto o suficiente para que toda a mesa pudesse ouvir sua conversa com Andrei, o pai de Lorenzo.

— Andrei, meu irmão, eu digo para seu bem! Você precisa fazer alguma coisa com esse menino!

E a frase curta e grossa foi o bastante para apagar tudo de bom que já acontecera no natal de Lorenzo, pelo que Francesca viu sem seu rosto.

Ela apertou sua colher de pudim, respirando fundo e tentando se controlar. Da última vez que arrumara discussão com Giacomo as coisas não tinham acabado muito bem para ninguém. Tinha sido como jogar palha na fogueira.

Ela sentiu a mão de Lorenzo apertar a sua por debaixo da mesa. Cesca sabia que o líder também não queria que ela arrumasse briga, mas não podia deixar Giacomo falar o que quisesse de Enzo pra família inteira ouvir. Sabia muito bem onde isso podia chegar.

— Da última vez que conferi, Lorenzo era líder do maior clã de caçadores de fantasmas de que já se teve notícia. Não consigo ver onde está o problema com meu filho.

Cesca abriu um sorriso pequeno. Andrei era um homem de momentos. Com frequência ele falava algumas coisas que soavam bem incômodas a ela, mas quando alguém de fora falava alguma coisa dos filhos dele, e até de Cesca, o homem virava um leão.

— Hmpf. Clã de caçadores… Besteira! Um bom italiano tem que abrir um negócio de queijos ou vinhos! E se casar, pelo amor de deus! O clã maravilhoso dele como se não bastasse dar pra aceitar mulheres, agora aceita negras alforriadas?

Mas, como era de se esperar, Andrei não pareceu ligar muito para o que foi dito de Bianca. Embora a expressão da Sartori não indicasse que ela ligava, era óbvio que sim.

Giacomo bebeu mais uma taça de vinho e a esposa dele não parecia ligar para o estardalhaço. Em verdade, a expressão em seu rosto indicava que concordava com a maioria, senão com tudo que estava sendo dito.

— O seu filho é frouxo! E se ele continuar frouxo desse jeito, e sem se casar, você sabe o que vão dizer dele! E a culpa vai ser sua, Andrei. Arrume uma boa noiva para ele, uma que não fale demais, e quem sabe…

Nesse instante, Cesca sentiu o sangue ferver, e estava pronta para se levantar e dizer umas poucas e boas para Giacomo quando, para sua surpresa, Lorenzo se levantou.

Ela tentou não deixar o queixo cair. Por anos vira o primo abaixar a cabeça e olhar para o lado enquanto o tio o difamava daquela forma. Nunca vira ninguém além dela mesma, Andrei e muito ocasionalmente a mãe tentarem defendê-lo. Mas parecia que ele tinha chegado a um limite.

— Eu quero que você se retire — o líder disse.

Cesca via as mãos de Lorenzo tremendo nas costas dele, mas via também o rosto impassível de quem dava ordens aos seus caçadores rotineiramente, como se não fosse nada de mais. Parte dela esperou alguém restringir Lorenzo e dizer a ele para se sentar, mas ao que parece, Giacomo vinha falando mal de todo mundo a noite inteira pois ninguém pareceu se importar.

— Rá! E anda por cima vai deixar o moleque dar ordens na sua casa? Ele é o filho mais novo, pelo amor de…

— Se. Retire. Filho mais novo ou não, essa casa é minha. Eu sou um homem adulto com um cargo elevadíssimo no meu trabalho e muito capaz de me sustentar e de ajudar a sustentar minha mãe. Você entra na _minha_ casa, se senta à _minha_ mesa e ofende as minhas convidadas pessoais na minha frente, e ainda espera que vou te receber aqui de braços abertos? Eu te quero fora daqui.

Cesca viu o olhar de Andrei para Lorenzo, e soube que o primo estava em apuros. Andrei jamais retiraria a autoridade do filho na frente da família, ainda mais depois dele ter sido pessoalmente ofendido exatamente por sua falta de autoridade, mas não significava também que o deixaria fazer o que quisesse. Era muito provável que uma conversa acalorada aconteceria entre pai e filho depois, mas, por ora, Lorenzo pareceu aproveitar o pequeno momento de autoridade que pegara para si.

— Desculpe, mas... — Lorenzo comentou, depois de ver que Giacomo nem se mexera, preso entre olhar de Andrei, para seu filho, e de volta para o irmão. — Estou falando alguma das outras sete línguas que eu sei falar em vez de um italiano claro e óbvio? Eu disse para se retirar. _Agora._

A mesa continuou em silêncio. Em alguns segundos, Giacomo fechou a cara e encarou o irmão e o sobrinho, se levantando por fim e chamando a esposa e os filhos para o seguirem. Lorenzo continuou de pé até que os parentes deixassem a sala de jantar, e só depois que isso aconteceu ele fez o mesmo, mas indo para os corredores de dentro da casa.

Cesca olhou atordoada para o corredor por onde Lorenzo sumira, e de lá para Pietra e Bianca que pareciam muito desconfortáveis com a quantidade de pessoas olhando para elas. Ela limpou a boca e deixou o guardanapo na mesa, se levantando.

— Com licença. Senhoritas da Vinci e Sartori, por que não me acompanham? Vou arrumar acomodações para que passem a noite.

Cesca viu as duas a seguirem e foi caminhando com elas para fora da sala de jantar. Ordenou a uma camareira no meio do caminho que arrumasse quartos de visitas para elas mas continuou as levando consigo até o próprio quarto que tinha na casa, para quando visitava.

Raramente Francesca ficava desconfortável com as coisas que tinha, mas levar as caçadoras para dentro de seu quarto um pouco maior que o necessário, com uma cama de casal de dossel e dois guarda-roupas cheios a fez se sentir um pouco sem graça.

— Sentem-se! — ela pediu com um grande sorriso, bastante animada, indicando a cama.

Pietra deu de ombros e o fez na mesma hora, e com um sorriso encorajador de Cesca, Bianca acabou se acomodando também, mas um pouco na beiradinha da cama, como se não quisesse incomodar.

Na pressa de sair, Cesca percebeu que não tinham embalado coisas para elas, e que precisavam de mudas de roupa se fossem dormir ali. Ela abriu um de seus guarda-roupas e percebeu um pouco aliviada que não só estavam cheio de roupas como estavam com a maioria dos vestidos que ela não costumava usar.

Não tinha porque ficar com tudo aquilo para ela.

— Senhorita da Vinci, você gosta de lilás, certo? — ela perguntou, pegando um vestido no guarda-roupa que nunca usara simplesmente por ter outros para vestir.

— Sim. Por quê?

Cesca abriu um sorriso e pegou um montante de uns seis vestidos do armário, os deixando na cama ao lado das caçadoras.

— Feliz natal! Tem três para cada, dividam entre vocês.

— Oh! — Pietra abriu um grande sorriso e pegou o lilás, o medindo no próprio corpo. — Obrigada!

Bianca estava olhando um pouco ansiosa para os vestidos e Cesca sabia que ela estava pensando em recusar. Besteira. Ela não ia usar de qualquer forma, por que não dar para alguém que ia?

— Acho que você vai ficar muito bem de branco, Bianca — Cesca comentou, pegando um dos brancos e colocando do lado da caçadora. — Combina muito bem com a sua compleição.

— Senhorita da Vinci…

— Nem começa. Não se recusa presente, senhorita Sartori, é falta de educação.

Com esse comentário, qualquer coisa que Bianca ia dizer se perdeu no meio do caminho e ela abriu um sorriso em resposta.

— Muito obrigada, senhorita da Vinci.

— Não há de quê. — Cesca deixou os vestidos com elas. — Eu já pedi que arrumem quartos para vocês, mas podem ficar aqui por um tempo enquanto não fica tudo pronto. Eu… Eu preciso ver como o Lorenzo está.

— Ah! — Bianca franziu a testa. — Acha que está tudo bem?

Cesca suspirou.

— Vai ficar. Não se preocupe. Eu já volto, ok?

Ela acenou para as caçadoras e deixou o quarto.

Agora precisava achar Lorenzo. Não seria difícil. Tinha uma boa ideia de onde ele estava. E como esperava, o encontrou na sacada do seu quarto, fumando um charuto bem caro e olhando para o céu.

— Enzo? Vai acabar pegando uma friagem!

Cesca pegou um dos casacos de Lorenzo dobrado sobre a cadeira dele e foi o levando para fora. O primo não reagiu quando ela colocou o casaco nas costas dele, e não parou com o charuto que estava fumando. Ele não era de fumar, a menos que estivesse muito estressado com alguma coisa e não estivesse trabalhando. Era bem raro de acontecer.

— Onde estão as meninas?

— No meu quarto. As deixei se distraindo com alguns vestidos para vir falar com você.

Ele riu baixinho e deu uma última tragada no charuto, o apagando no parapeito e guardando no bolso do casaco.

— O que tem pra falar? Mandei meu tio embora do natal. Papai vai me matar depois que a festa acabar. É provável que Giacomo nunca mais apareça em lugar nenhum. Acabei de cortar um laço familiar. Parabéns, Lorenzo.

Cesca deu de ombros e se apoiou no parapeito.

— De onde eu vejo, o que você fez foi mandar embora alguém bem insuportável que estava acabando com o clima do Natal. E se o tio Andrei não entender isso agora, ele vai entender na próxima festa de família quando o clima estiver muito mais leve porque tio Giacomo não vai estar lá.

— E até lá eu arrumei mais um motivo pra papai se envergonhar de mim. Excelente.

— Não diga besteiras! Ele tem orgulho de você! Você se tornou o líder dos da Vinci! Uma tradição que nossa família segue faz gerações e que nenhum de seus irmãos alcançou!

Lorenzo deu de ombros.

— É. Mas Giacomo tem razão. Eu tenho algum defeito. Sou incapaz de fazer família. Vou ser o único irmão que vai morrer sozinho.

Cesca olhou para Lorenzo. Ele estava com os olhos vermelhos, e ela não sabia se eram lágrimas ou fumaça do charuto, mas qualquer dos dois que fosse, não tinha gostado.

— Você ainda é jovem, Enzo. Vários homens só se casam ao chegar aos trinta.

— Eu não sinto que vou mudar muito até lá.

— Eu acho que você só não achou a pessoa certa ainda. Dê tempo ao tempo, Enzo.

Ele não respondeu. Cesca se aproximou do primo e passou um braço pelas costas dele, o puxando para perto.

— É natal, Enzo. Deixe essas coisas pra lá. Vamos chamar as meninas e voltar lá pra baixo. Seu pai estava levemente bêbado, o que quer dizer que ele vai começar a abrir os vinhos bons agora. Vamos?

Finalmente, Lorenzo abriu um sorriso. Ainda era um meio triste, meio sem jeito, mas abriu. Cesca considerou isso um bom começo e deu o braço ao primo, o levando para fora antes que alguém os visse sozinhos no quarto.

— Feliz natal, Enzo — ela desejou, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Amava seus pais, mas por vezes sentia como se apenas Lorenzo fosse sua família de verdade. Seu amigo, seu irmão que a entendia como ela era. Sempre.

_**Sevilha, Espanha**_

_**25 de Dezembro de 1817**_

— **V**ocê viu minha filha? — Charles perguntou a um Flores meio bêbado caído em cima de uma pilha de almofadas.

O homem negou com a cabeça. Charles coçou a nuca, um pouco confuso, olhando para a festa que o cercava. Tinha acabado de dar a meia-noite, o que significava que era oficialmente Yule na cidade, e ele tinha um presente para dar a Rosa mas não fazia ideia de onde ela tinha ido parar no meio da festa.

Bem, era o que acontecia quando se criava a filha no meio de ciganos, pensou. Ele mesmo não tinha dado muito menos trabalho que isso. E sabendo como Rosa era uma boa menina, era certeza que ela não teria se metido em problemas. Ele só precisava…

— Ah!

Ele finalmente a viu. Saiu correndo no meio da festa, empurrando alguns Flores bêbados pelo caminho e se desculpando a uns tantos outros em quem tinha esbarrado, até pegar Rosa por trás no susto e a carregar. A garota soltou um gritinho mas logo começou a rir.

— Papai!

Charles sorriu para Letitia e Rhuan, com quem a filha estava conversando, e se ajoelhou no chão, a colocando de pé na sua frente.

— Achei você, florzinha! — ele brincou, segurando as mãozinhas dela e deixando um beijo na testa da menina.

— A tia Letitia e o tio Rhuan me deram um presente, olha!

A menina mostrou um bracelete de sementes para o pai, que riu.

— Olha só, que lindo! Você agradeceu os dois?

Ela respondeu com um aceno afirmativo e enérgico de cabeça.

— Isso mesmo, parabéns. Agora abre a mão e fecha os olhos que o papai tem um presente pra você também.

Ela fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos abertas na frente dele. Charles colocou algo lá.

— Pronto. Pode abrir.

Charles viu os olhos dela brilharem ao olhar para as mãos e ver umas pequenas sementes lá.

— De que são?

— São de _Scilla hispanica_. Brancas e violetas. Pensei que você poderia plantar naquele vasinho novo perto da janela. O que acha?

Rosa nem respondeu. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e saiu correndo pela festa em direção ao vurgon.

— Eu não quis dizer _agora_ — Charles murmurou, com um bico magoado no rosto.

Ele ouviu uma risada leve atrás de si e se virou para Letitia, sobrancelha erguida.

— Está achando graça?

— Um pouco. Ela é uma criança, Charles, e você acabou de dar um brinquedo novo pra ela. O que esperava?

Bem, ela tinha razão. Charles riu um pouco e se sentou ao lado de Letitia, pegando um copo e servindo um pouco de rum para si. Do outro lado da festa, ele viu Apolo correndo em volta de uma fogueira enquanto Pietra assistia com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Eles pareciam bem leves e despreocupados. Mas Charles não se sentia assim, e sabia com um olhar que Letitia e Rhuan também não.

— Sou eu ou está meio frio demais nesse Yule?

Ele viu a líder e o caçador olharem para ele. Rhuan cruzou os braços e Charles percebeu que ele encarava a fogueira exatamente como ele próprio fazia alguns segundos atrás.

— Alguns marinheiros disseram que algumas correntes do mar estão mudando. Eu achei que fosse besteira. Agora… Não sei.

O trio caiu em silêncio por um breve instante. Enquanto viam os ciganos se divertindo na festa, eles pensavam no que parecia estar acontecendo de errado ao redor de tudo.

— Gente. É Yule — Letitia comentou com um sorriso, atraindo a atenção de Charles.

A líder se levantou, soltou os cabelos e estendeu as mãos para eles.

Charles trocou um breve olhar com Rhuan e abriu um sorriso. Ele pegou a mão de Letitia e ela puxou os dois para perto da fogueira e para a roda de dança.

Ao longe, Charles viu sua filha regando um vasinho de plantas na janela do vurgon. Um vento frio correu pela festa e o fez se arrepiar.

Não era um presságio, é claro que não. Era só o clima. Tudo que ele podia fazer a respeito era correr para perto da fogueira e dançar. Dançar até o dia nascer.

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**31 de Dezembro de 1817**_

— **I**sso é uma péssima ideia — Alban comentou, na porta do clube.

Não, correção. Não era só uma péssima ideia. Era a mãe de todas as péssimas ideias. Era a _pior_ ideia que alguém poderia ter. Ia colocar todos eles em apuros e, mais especificamente, ia colocar Lily em apuros. E ele não gostava disso. Nem um pouco.

— Pare de choramingar, Alban — Thomas comentou, revirando os olhos. — Somos os Frankestein. Qualquer coisa é só subornar o porteiro.

Alban rangeu os dentes e olhou para Lily ao seu lado. Isso era um absurdo. Entregá-la calças e um terno largo para vestir, além de um chapéu para esconder os cabelos, não servia para passá-la por um garoto. É claro que não. Ele conseguia claramente ver todos os traços femininos dela ali: o rosto suave e arredondado, as curvas da cintura sob a blusa social, as coxas dentro da calça social…

— Péssima, péssima ideia! — ele repetiu.

O fato de que Lily o olhou com uma expressão tão desafiadora no rosto não estava ajudando. Thomas revirou os olhos e desceu da carruagem, sendo seguido por Lily e Aaron, e Alban não teve escolha a não ser segui-los.

Bem, não era que Alban fosse um péssimo mentiroso. Em verdade, ele até convencia bem em alguns assuntos. Mas ele estava tão nervoso naquele momento que receava que só a sua expressão fosse ser o bastante para entregá-los.

O porteiro recebeu as quatro entradas de Thomas e olhou brevemente para o grupo de amigos na porta. Alban sentiu a garganta fechar. O olhar do porteiro demorou mais um pouco sobre Lily, e o líder enfiou a mão no bolso casualmente, sentindo a prata fria do bisturi em contato com a pele. Pronto para reagir se necessário. A qualquer instante…

— Divirtam-se, senhor Prescott.

Inacreditável. O porteiro deu passagem para os quatro e Alban olhou embasbacado para o porteiro quando o grupo entrou no clube masculino.

Como o homem poderia ter possivelmente confundido Lily com um homem estava além da compreensão de Alban. Ele acompanhou os amigos até uma mesa, completamente zonzo, e se sentou ao lado de Lily.

— Eu não acredito que isso funcionou — ele sussurrou.

— Não fale demais, pode dar azar — Lily respondeu, lendo o cardápio. — Alguém vai ter que pedir para mim, se eu abrir a boca vai ficar muito claro que estou disfarçada.

— Lily, já ESTÁ muito claro.

— Pare de reclamar Alban, haja paciência! Ela entrou, não entrou?

Thomas pegou um cardápio e Alban viu Aaron passar um braço sobre as costas do outro, se aproximando _bastante_ dele para que lessem o cardápio juntos.

É claro. Ali onde estavam Thomas e Aaron podiam ficar à vontade, tinha se esquecido desse detalhe. Focara tanto em Lily que esquecera de qual seria a intenção de Thomas e Aaron em insistirem tanto em irem especificamente naquele lugar passar o fim de ano. E agora Alban se sentia estranho. Desconfortável, de certa forma.

— Você parece inquieto — Thomas comentou, sorrindo e, Alban podia jurar, se aconchegando mais para perto de Aaron.

De propósito.

Não tinha sido fácil para o líder lidar com toda a situação dos dois. Ele ficara nervoso, até um pouco bravo, bem desconfortável. Eventualmente Thomas e Aaron começaram a se separar geograficamente um do outro quando Alban chegava nos lugares, e isso fez o líder se sentir ainda pior, então ele acabou por dizer a eles que ficassem à vontade na presença dele, sem dar maiores detalhes. Mas _aquilo_, em um lugar público, era completamente diferente.

E Alban notou que não podia nem reclamar. Estavam no território deles, de qualquer forma. E ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Aaron escolhendo bebidas no cardápio com Thomas, notou que não queria. Aaron estava sempre feliz, e havia algo de mágico em estar na presença dele. Deixava qualquer um leve e feliz também.

— Com licença. Está sozinho hoje?

Alban saiu de seus devaneios e levantou o olhar. Havia um homem parado ao seu lado, de terno, o olhando de cima a baixo e com um sorriso bem libidinoso no rosto. Alban ouviu Thomas rir baixinho e sabia que tinha gelado no lugar.

Como iria não gelar? O que era sequer suposto que fizesse naquela situação?

Ele travou por alguns segundos e sabia que o homem devia estar o achando retardado. Então, sem saber o que fazer, passou o braço pelos ombros de Lily, a puxando para perto.

— Não.

— Ah. Perdão. Boa noite senhor.

O recém-chegado levantou o chapéu para Alban e se afastou.

E então Thomas começou a gargalhar.

— Pare de rir! Não tem graça!

— Olha, na verdade, tem sim. Se você quiser convencer a casa inteira de que está com Lily, ou sei lá, Leo — ele riu mais — é melhor começar a tentar com mais afinco.

Alban apenas fechou a cara para Thomas. Tinha visto em alguns dos casais de homens ali no lugar o que "tentar com mais afinco" significava, e não ia desonrar Lily desse jeito. Tudo bem que ela já estava bem fora dos padrões de damas da sociedade, mas algumas linhas ele não ia cruzar com ela para sua própria segurança. Não seria justo.

Sem falar que Lily tinha ficado vermelha com o comentário. Thomas tinha a constrangido, obviamente, e o fato fez Alban querer dar com a cabeça dele na mesa.

Em vez disso, porém, ele puxou um cardápio. Não tinha motivo para se estressar certo?

— Espero que esse lugar maldito tenha uma boa garrafa de uísque escocês.

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**01 de Janeiro de 1818**_

**O** grande relógio do salão do castelo dos Van Helsing soou a última das doze badaladas da meia-noite.

Octavian abriu um sorriso pequeno. Sua mão tocou a de Nicoleta no meio do círculo de dança e ele levantou a sobrancelha para ela, como em um desafio para que ela quebrasse a formalidade da dança da folclórica. Contudo, ela se manteve firme às tradições e terminou o último passo da música com um particular gracejo para Tavvy, segurando a saia e se abaixando um pouco para ele.

Tavvy tirou o chapéu. Formalidades e afins, ele tinha que parecer uma pessoa educada no fim das contas. De qualquer forma tudo isso foi embora quando, ao dispersar o círculo de dança, Nico correu até ele e deu o braço ao irmão, o arrastando em direção a Vlad e Cissa, que tinham dançado do outro lado do salão.

— Tavvy, dá pra acreditar? Mil oitocentos e dezoito! Eu achei que ia morrer cinco vezes ano passado, ainda estou surpresa que cheguei até aqui.

— É bom mesmo que tenha chegado, Nico. Quem eu vou importunar se você sumir de repente? — Foi sua resposta.

Nico devolveu o comentário com um sorriso que muitos classificariam como venenoso, para Tavvy sabia bem a diferença dos sorrisos dela. Aquele era sincero. Tão puro e sincero como poderia ser.

Ele a seguiu pelo salão, mas eventualmente a irmã chegou até Vlad e Cissa e Tavvy revirou os olhos. Não era que não _gostasse_ dos dois, simplesmente não ligava para existência deles. O fato de que Nico decidira namorar com os dois caçadores irrelevantes fazia Tavvy se sentir obrigado a conviver com eles em uma frequência que ele definitivamente não desejava.

Cumprimentou-os com um talvez excesso de formalidade apenas em consideração à sua irmã porque de outra forma teria passado reto pelos dois. Subitamente, contudo, ele viu os olhares dos três se virando para a entrada do salão.

Edgar tinha acabado de passar pela porta. _Sozinho._

— Isso não parece bom — Vlad murmurou.

— Não… — Foi a resposta de Nico, que se virou para Tavvy em seguida. — Vá fazer companhia para ele.

— O quê?

— Ande, Tavvy, não o deixe sozinho. Coitado…

A líder deu um braço a Vlad e outro a Cissa e o trio se foi, deixando Octavian parado com cara de incredulidade no meio do salão.

Em qualquer outra circunstância Tavvy teria ignorado a ordem de sua irmã e feito o que bem entendesse em seguida. Porém, não pode deixar de reparar no olhar perdido e solitário no rosto de Edgar e, no que foi uma grande surpresa para si mesmo, percebeu que se sentia da mesma forma sempre que Nico o deixava para ir com Vlad e Cissa a algum lugar.

Droga. Não tinha como ignorar depois de pensar nisso.

Ele suspirou e atravessou o salão com tanta elegância quanto pode, chegando até Edgar que estava de frente para uma das mesas, pegando uma taça de vinho para si. Tavvy tentou fazer parecer que fora até a mesa para pegar uma taça para si mesmo, de forma que o encontro parecesse um acidente, mas não achava que tivesse, ativamente, conseguido.

Bem, de que importava, de qualquer forma.

— Feliz mil oitocentos e dezoito — Tavvy desejou, levantando a taça para Edgar.

Ele forçou um sorriso de agradecimento, mas não parecia nada feliz.

E o que Tavvy iria fazer? Não podia simplesmente questionar o homem sobre seus problemas, não eram íntimos a esse ponto. Imaginava que fazer companhia a ele teria que ser o suficiente ao menos para que ele não se sentisse sozinho, pois não estava a fim de fazer muito mais que isso.

— Fez boa viagem?

Edgar morava relativamente longe da sede dos Van Helsing, o bastante para render dois ou três dias de carruagem.

— Foi normal — ele respondeu, dando de ombros. — Dora não quis vir comigo então acabou parecendo um pouco mais longo do que é de verdade. Silencioso.

Então ele estava mesmo tendo problemas com a esposa. Tavvy não achava que algum dia na vida fosse entender o impulso estranho e auto-destrutivo que fazia algumas pessoas decidirem pelo casamento mas, bem, acontecia. E parecia ser realmente prejudicial quando as coisas não iam como planejado.

Para variar, aquele era mais um tópico sobre o qual ele não fazia ideia de como ajudar.

— E… A senhora Van Helsing vai bem?

Talvez não fosse uma boa tática perguntar a Edgar sobre a esposa quando o assunto parecia deixá-lo magoado mas Tavvy não sabia sobre o que falar e ele mesmo tinha trazido a mulher para a conversa, então…

— Ah, sim.

O sorriso mais uma vez forçado no rosto de Edgar deixou claro para Tavvy que era mentira.

O rapaz olhou para a tediosa festa ao seu redor. Não era seu tipo de passatempo, e de repente, percebeu que não era o de Edgar também. Não sozinho, ao menos.

Talvez soubesse o que fazer no fim das contas.

— Bem, estou entediado. Vou cavalgar um pouco. Quer me acompanhar?

Por um instante, Tavvy pensou que o caçador fosse recusar, mas ele acabou terminando sua taça e seguindo Octavian em direção aos estábulos.

E pelo resto do tempo que a festa durou, Tavvy e Edgar se ocuparam de andar a cavalo pelos arredores da propriedade dos Van Helsing. A Octavian, agradava o silêncio e a paz de fazer isso sem ter que dar atenção aos outros o tempo todo. Edgar era uma boa companhia. Não falava demais, não se intrometia…

Às vezes ele se perguntava se havia algo de errado consigo mesmo em sentir tanta paz em estar sozinho. Se estava quebrado ou fadado à solidão pelo resto da ao ver o estado emocional no qual a única pessoa que ele conhecia e que compartilhava desse seu desejo de solidão se encontrava.

Ao mesmo tempo, porém, ele não trocaria essa paz por nenhuma festa do mundo. E estava tudo bem. Tinha que estar, porque era assim que ele gostava de levar sua vida, e era assim que pretendia levar. Até o fim.


End file.
